


Stage

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [97]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 3, M/M, non!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: The stage was a part of their life and it will be a part of them forever.It was also where everything started.





	Stage

**Author's Note:**

> I love this one SOOOOOO FUCKING MUCH!!!!!!! 
> 
> Fun fact: I love singing broadway songs. And I just love broadway in general. SO MUCH. 
> 
> Day 3 - Take a deep breath  
> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

Out of the two of them, Taeyong was the one who had always had more stage experience. Even as a rookie, he was always in the spotlight and he had also attended SOPA which gave him a head start to begin with. 

But luckily Taeyong didn't get full of himself because of this, he only used his experience to help out his members and fellow rookies.  
Yuta smiled to himself as remembered this. He hadn't only gotten more confident on stage because of Taeyong's help but he also got a boyfriend out of it. 

They were only seventeen years old when they were told that from now on they would be pushed out into the limelight as the pre-debut group SM Rookies. It was both a great news and a really scary one. They were there to be famous, so getting their name known like this was a good thing, but it also meant that now the people will be watching them. They will really _look_ at them.

Yuta was sitting on the small stage they would first perform the next night. They haven't closed the building yet, so he snaked in to get himself prepared. But he couldn't. He could feel his stomach hurting from the nerves as he counted the seats in front of him. 

"Yuta?" Hearing his name caused him to jump a little before he quickly turned around to see Taeyong standing at the corner of the stage. 

"God, you scared the shit out of me" he laughed softly, placing his hand on his chest as Taeyong went closer and sat down next to him. 

"Why are still here? Is there something wrong?" Taeyong asked, fawning over Yuta like the mother hen he was. They have been roommates for the past year so Taeyong knew him pretty well, so Yuta knew that there wouldn't be a point in lying to him. 

So he just shrugged.  
"Nothing, really. I'm just kind of nervous about tomorrow" he said, once again looking at the seats in front of him.  
He could feel Taeyong's eyes on him but he didn't look back at him. 

"Why? It's going to be alright" Taeyong said, knocking their shoulders softly together. 

Yuta pulled a face.  
"I know it's just... What if I fuck up because I got stage fever in the last moment?" He wondered, leaning backwards a little, rocking back and forward. 

Taeyong hummed softly beside him before he stood up and grabbed Yuta's arm.  
"Stand up" he said. Yuta looked up at him with his eyebrows lifted. 

"Why?"

"Just come" Taeyong said, pulling Yuta with him as he walked to the front of the stage. Yuta sighed but eventually followed him, and let Taeyong position him in the middle. 

"Now what?" He asked when Taeyong finally wasn't pulling and pushing him. 

"Now close your eyes" Taeyong ordered, taking his hands off of Yuta. Yuta sighed loudly before he eventually obeyed. 

"And?" He asked. 

"Now take a deep breath imagine that you're standing on this stage, only just five years later" Taeyong said. His slightly raspy voice came from right next to Yuta's ear but they weren't touching. Yuta took a deep breath and tried to imagine the scenario. 

He imagined them all debuting together, performing a song all of them loved with a choreography that highlighted all of their strong points. It was a nice picture. 

He felt Taeyong's hand on his waist and the other's shoulder knocking into his. He could feel Taeyong's breath on his ear.  
"You can see it, right? All of us performing here. Together. As a debuted team. Fans chanting for us and singing along with us" he whispered and Yuta shivered from the thought. 

"Yeah, I do" he said. 

"See? There's no need to be nervous, because one day we will all be there. With plenty of stage experience and not even nervous about it" Taeyong stroked his side and Yuta leaned into him as he opened his eyes. He looked at Taeyong with a big smile. 

"Right. We'll get there" he said, earning himself a smile for Taeyong. 

"Yes, we will be" he said. Neither of them looked away. And then Taeyong leaned forward with Yuta meeting halfway. 

They shared their first kiss on that stage. And suddenly, Yuta wasn't nervous anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> There 3 more days left. :) You can still ask me anything about any story I've written, any character I used, or even me if one of the fun facts spiked your interest or there has been something you wanted to tell me for longer time. :) Or if oyu just want to talk, that's also alright. :)  
> You can talk to me on Twitter( [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442))or on Wattpad ([Rinrin2442](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RinRin2442))
> 
> Thank you for reading and pleasepleaseplease leave a comment after yourself! :D


End file.
